New Blood
by Umbradominus19
Summary: An electrifying and headstrong speed demon, A mischievous temperature controller with a lust for life, and A lazy genius losing touch with his humanity. Together, they make a new group of recruits in the now-revived Overwatch. With a possible second omnic crisis, Terrorist oganizations, and the ups and downs of being a teenager, things are most certainly going to be interesting.
1. Reunion

*Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. Knock, knock*

Winston stop typing at his computer, more than surprised upon hearing this noise. He slowly turned around to the door of his room and thought as he slowly inched his way to the door:

… _Who in the world could that be? They obviously know that I'm here, otherwise they wouldn't have knocked. Could it be Talon trying to get my list again? If so, what's with the theatrics?_

At that point of thought Winston then called back to the pattern of knocking. It was then he recalled some memories of an old friend.

 _No. It couldn't be… could it? I thought he dropped out of Overwatch before it even got shut down. Besides, if he knows I'm here, he would have already made a snarky comment-_

Then, as if waiting for Winston's que, a muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"Good lord, Winston, is this how you treat all your guests?"

The sound of the voice was unmistakable to Winston as he hurried to the door and opened it, revealing a tall, pale man in a long black coat with orange medieval designs, a sword and scabbard at his side, and a jagged diagonal scar across his left eye. He was smiling warmly.

"Thorn!" Winston exclaimed, widening his arms into a hug which his old colleague begrudgingly accepted. "It's been far too long!"

"Indeed it has." Thorn agreed.

"Wait, how exactly did you know I was here?" The gorilla asked.

"Well, it took some effort, but I tracked you down by using your armor's internal location system."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot you have a thing for machines." Winston said with a slight chuckle.

"And yet I still just use a sword." Thorn chuckled with him.

"Well, to be fair, isn't any old sword."

Thorn snorted. "You're damn right about that."

"Alright, on to my next question," Winston began. "And that's: Why exactly are you here?"

Upon Winston saying this, Thorn turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Follow me. There's something I need to show you."

Feeling somewhat suspicious though figuring he had no other choice, Winston began to follow Thorn. After several minutes of silence between the two of them whilst roaming the mostly abandoned Gibraltar facility, Thorn broke it by saying whilst still walking:

"So, I take it you remember how I got bored with Overwatch's activities even before we got shut down?"

"Remember? How could I forget?" Winston started. "How could _**we**_ forget? You were one of our most valuable members and you just… left."

"Yeah…" Thorn, seeing the somewhat saddened features on Winston's face, stopped in his tracks and put a hand on the gorilla's shoulder.

"Listen: I know what I did was childish, unprofessional and something that a friend shouldn't do. I can only imagine what you and Tracer felt. So, from the bottom of… well, whatever pumps the black sludge through my veins, I'm sorry."

Winston looked Thorn dead in the eyes before smiling and said:

"Don't sweat it. We've already forgiven you."

"… Thank you." Thorn said, smiling as well.

And thus, the two began walking once again towards whatever Thorn had to show Winston. Which reminded the beast…

"So, what exactly is it that you have to show me?"

"Well, to be quite honest with you: while 'technically' I left Overwatch, after leaving I busied myself for a while with some undercover vigilante work. After a couple months of stopping some small scale affairs and some petty crimes, I was getting bored of that as well. So, I figured: 'Why not go out with a bang?' That's when I decided for my final act of vigilantism, I would attack a Talon base I had known about for a while."

"A Talon base? By yourself? Are you insane!?" Winston gawked.

"Slightly, but you already knew that." Thorn answered deadpanned. "Anyways, don't get your knickers in a twist, it wasn't a heavily guarded or anything. In fact, there was barely any security at all. Which is stranger considering they were keeping what I have to show you there."

"… What do you mean by that?" Winston said worriedly.

Thorn smiled wickedly.

"So, from what I gathered before attacking the research facility, they were developing some supposedly 'revolutionary bio-weapons'. This, as it would any right-minded person, got be both curious and concerned. So, I raided the facility and discovered the 'weapons'. Turns out, they were human subjects."

"You mean Talon was testing the weapon on humans? That's despicable!" Winston cried in outrage.

"No, you misunderstand me: I'm saying the weapons themselves _ **are**_ human." Thorn corrected.

Silence.

"Thought you'd be speechless." Thorn said whilst smiling smugly. "Anyhow, there were three kids in total that were being-"

"Stop, stop, stop: They were using kids?" Winston growled, barely able to contain his anger.

"Well, more like adolescents. The eldest was 14 and the youngest was 12. Anyways, after some talking over with the three, I was able to convince them to come under my wing. I've been raising them ever since."

"Wait, why?" Winston inquired. "I thought you hate kids."

" _ **Most**_ kids, I hate most kids. There are always exceptions to the rule. Especially when said exceptions gained superhuman abilities from several years of genetic experimentation." Thorn corrected.

"… Excuse me?" Winston stared blank-faced at Thorn as they arrived at the door to the outside.

While gripping the door handle, Thorn looked back at Winston and smiled mischievously.

"Winston," He began, pausing for dramatic effect before flinging the door open. "I give you your new agents of Overwatch."

* * *

 **Good Morrow, People of Fanfiction! I introduce you to my first venture into the world of Overwatch! With that being said, I might gets some things wrong in terms of cannon, so please bear with me/call to my attention any errors I might make in terms of that field. Regardless, please leave your reviews to tell me what you think/what I can improve! They really do help a lot.**

 **P.S. Don't worry, you'll meet our main characters in the next chapter.**


	2. Not an Interview, but close enough

"Would you stop pacing like that, Alex? You're making me nervous."

Said individual did indeed stop his pacing, brushing some of his messy brown hair away from his electric blue eyes to get a better look at the young woman/longtime friend who said the previous statement.

Her fair skin seemed to shine in the early morning light, matching with her long, straight blond hair and piercing yellow eyes seamlessly. She wore a purple sweater with a matching violet and black checkered skirt, as well as black leggings. She was currently situated on top of a large rock overlooking the ocean of Gibraltar, and was looking towards the horizon.

"Shouldn't we be nervous, Zoe?" Alex began, his muscular yet thin frame beginning to calm down from its several minutes of walking back and forth. "We've been training for a moment like this for, what, more than half a decade? It seems only right to have at least a _**little**_ case of the jitters."

"I suppose you have a point. However, think of it this way: Thorn says that this Winston guy and he go way back, so he's probably not someone we should worry about. Besides, _**he's**_ the guy who called out for people like us in the first place, so we're more than likely to be accepted." Zoe reasoned.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right." Alex conceded, looking downwards. That didn't stop him from tapping his foot at a ridiculously fast pace, however.

Upon seeing this, Zoe chuckled and said:

"You know, you should take a page from Roger and just sleep off your nerves."

Upon saying this, both Alex and Zoe turned their gaze on the youngest (if only by slightly) member of their motley crew.

He wore loose fitting grey pants and a Pink Floyd "Dark Side of the Moon" T-shirt. Covering most of his head was a black beanie, black tufts of hair poking out here and there along the rim of the hat. His wardrobe would be complete with a grey hoodie, if it wasn't currently bunched up and being used as a makeshift pillow. On it, his head lay with his eyes closed, eyelids blocking his smoky grey eyes.

"At least I know he's nervous. Last night I heard him walking around our hotel room when I was trying to get to sleep and I could practically feel his tension." Alex explained.

"Really?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes really. Plus, both you and I know that Roger just likes to sleep, so he's more than likely just snoozing for the fun of it." Alex pointed out.

"Eh, you make a fair point."

Suddenly, Roger's eyes opened and he sat up slowly, yawning whilst saying:

"What're we talking about?"

"Oh, just how amazingly lazy you are." Zoe teased.

"Well, whatever it was that you were saying about me, I can guarantee that most of it… is probably true." Roger resigned, smiling.

The three friends laughed at this statement for a short while before they were cut off by someone saying curtly:

"I'm back."

Alex, Roger, and Zoe turned to whoever said that. It was Thorn, and he had brought company in the form of a gorilla. They three teens were told beforehand that Winston was an animal, so their reactions to him were rather subdued. Walking towards Thorn and Winston, the three stood in a line in front of the beast.

"So," Winston began, a serious expression painting his face. "I take it you're the three Thorn has told me about?"

"Yes sir." Said Alex.

"Uh-huh." Said Zoe.

Roger merely nodded in agreement.

"Can I have your names?" The gorilla continued.

"My name is Alex."

"I'm Zoe."

"Roger."

"I see. So, I've heard that you want to join Overwatch. Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Stated Alex.

"You better believe it!" Exclaimed Zoe.

"Most certainly." Said Roger.

"Hmmm…" Winston looked over the three in front of him once more.

 _I don't really know about this._ The beast thought. _I mean these three don't look any older than , are they really ready to undertake the responsibility of an Overwatch agent?_

"Yes, we are." Roger said abruptly.

Winston widened his eyes, somewhat surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" Winston questioned.

"No, you didn't," Roger began whilst smirking. "But that's beside the point. Now, while we may be young, but a firm code of morality and work ethic has been drilled into our skulls for over half a decade thanks to Thorn over here." He continued, pointing a thumb towards the man in question.

Shrugging his shoulders, Thorn deadpanned:

"Guilty as charged."

"Okay, that may be." Winston began, shaking off the feeling of dread thinking about what kind of 'morality' and 'work ethic' Thorn had taught these three youngsters. "Regardless, you haven't even had experience in the field. How can I know that you'll survi-"

"Actually," Alex interrupted. "Thorn had been teaching us to fight with our powers since the day he broke us out. That, and we've been doing vigilante work for the past two years."

Winston slowly looked towards Thorn.

"You really whipped them into shape fast."

"That's mainly because we wanted to be whipped into shape." Zoe interjected. "We figured 'Well, we just got powers from being janked up due to being poked and prodded for a good couple years… why not learn how to use them?'."

"Though admittedly, that statement is usually a bit more eloquently put." Thorn added. Zoe began to chuckle after that statement.

"You see, there's that word again: Powers. I understand that you gained abilities from your experimentation, but what kind of abilities are they exactly?"

"We were hoping you would ask that." Thorn said, manic smile on his face. He turned to the three and said:

"Who wants to demonstrate first?"

"ME!" Alex exclaimed. "I've been waiting to get some energy out!"

"Very well." Thorn waved his hand. "Go on."

Alex gave a two fingered salute before-

 _ **ZOOM**_

He erupted into a flash of blue light and began zipping around the Gibraltar base at a speed far impossible for the average human to achieve, tendrils of electricity following closely behind him. After several seconds of this, Alex screeched to a halt at his original spot, bringing a wave of wind with him due to his speed. He was panting excessively.

"Well then…" Winston began, eyes widened. "… What just happened?"

"I can explain." Thorn started. "You see, due to his experimentation, Alex has the ability to accelerate the particles in his body at such a rate it allows him to run at speeds no human could ever hope to obtain. The fastest I've clocked him was 500 miles per hour."

"I see. Fascinating." Winston said, smiling. "Wait though, why was he producing lightning?"

"That we still haven't been able to figure out." Thorn admitted. "The best hypothesis I've come up with is that Alex's particles are moving so rapidly his protons and electrons are creating field around him."

"Aha." Winston uttered.

"Can I go next?" Zoe asked.

"Go right ahead." Said Thorn.

"Sweet. Alright boys, stand back." The blonde said, rubbing her hands together.

Everyone did as she commanded (Winston especially, not knowing what was going to happen), after which a cold chill began to surround the area. Suddenly, the ground beneath her in a several foot radius began to freeze over at an alarming speed. Several chunks of ice were also beginning to form in the air. Then, Zoe raised one of her hands, and from it a sphere white light began to materialize. After it began growing for several seconds, Zoe threw the sphere at a nearby boulder. When it made contact with the large rock, a pillar of crystal ice sprung in its place.

After several more moments, this chill finally began to die down, with the chunks of ice falling to the ground.

"If you couldn't tell, I can control the temperature around me." Zoe said to Winston. "I could do the same with heat, but I don't want to burn my clothes off."

"Incredible." Winston said, slowly turning to Roger. "And you? What's your ability?"

"Think of something completely unrelated to the situation." Roger said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Winston questioned, incredulous look plastered on his face.

"Just do it please, it's one of the only ways of I can demonstrate my power without making one of you guys look like a buffoon."

"… Very well." Winston submitted. And thought of something unrelated he did.

 _I should call up Lena, see how things are doing on her side of the world._

"Well, whoever this Lena is, from the tone of your thoughts she must be a very important person to you."

Winston flinched backwards, with Roger and Thorn chuckling at him.

"How did you do that again? It's like you can read-"

"Minds?" Roger finished Winston's sentence. "It's because I can. Well, more specifically, I can read nervous impulses, which I then translate into thoughts. I can also do this!" He added excitedly.

Then, suddenly, Winston began to hop up and down. However, it wasn't of the gorilla's own volition.

 _Wait, what? Why am I-_

"Doing this?" Roger finished yet again. "I'm glad you asked. You see, not only can I read nervous impulses, I can also control them."

Winston then stopped his jumping, shaking himself off (thankfully to him of his own control).

"Meaning I make your body do much, _**much**_ more than just jump around." Roger added somewhat menacingly.

"That's amazing!" Winston gawked.

"He's also selling himself somewhat short. Did he mention that he can access 100% of his brain's mental capability?" Thorn added.

"You can do that?" Winston asked.

"When I feel like it, yeah." Roger said with a serendipitous yawn.

"So, now that you've seen them in action: Whaddya say?" Thorn inquired his animal friend, not waiting for his reaction to Roger's last statement.

Winston looked one last time at the three teens before him.

 _Alright, they certainly have the potential, but are their intentions pure enough…_

"I just need to ask you one last question: What are each of your reasons for wanting to join?"

Winston turned slightly to Alex.

"I want to protect to innocent and punish the evil. Call me cliché, but I've witnessed enough tyranny to want to stop it myself." Alex stated.

Winston turned.

"Zoe?"

"Well, for as long as I can remember, I've always wanted to do two things: Live life adventurously and do something the benefits society. By joining with guys, I figured I can kill two birds with one stone!"

The gorilla turned once more.

"And you, Roger?"

"… I want to find meaning to this world, and I feel that working with you will help me see the good in it."

Winston looked from the three teens to Thorn and back for several moments.

… _Please let this be the right decision…_

"Zoe, Alex, Roger…"

The three friends and Thorn waited on baited breath…

… Winston smiled.

"Welcome Aboard."

* * *

 **Good Morrow, People of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed the introduction of our main characters and their powers. If there any scientific inaccuracies to the explanation of Alex, Zoe, and Roger's powers: My apologies. However, for those of you (if any) who were annoyed by said inaccuracies, keep in mind this does take place in a world where time travel is possible, gorillas can talk, and gamers control giant mech suits, so just brush it off as "Video Game Logic".**

 **Now, about the next chapter: I was going to be giving code names for our three mains, and I was wondering if you lovely viewers had any ideas. If you do, leave your suggestions in the form of a review.**

 **Speaking of which, Please review to tell me what you think/what I can improve!**


End file.
